The invention relates to microwave transistors. More particularly, this invention relates to schemes for the minimization of the noise figure in microwave transistors.
As the name indicates, the noise figure is a measure of the noise of a component. With the development of ever-smaller dimensions of the components in microwave devices and ever-higher operating frequencies in microwave systems, the noise figure is increasingly influenced by the parasitic elements on the chip, e.g. lines, contact surfaces and the substrate resistance.
From the IEEE Paper from the Microwave and Millimeter-Wave Monolithic Circuits Symposium, 1994, pp. 225 to 228, fully incorporated herein by reference, a modeling with equivalent circuit diagrams is known that shows that, for example, the parasitic effects due to the connection terminal pads have an increasingly stronger influence on the noise figure as the frequency increases.